bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayashihara Aiko
"The eye of the storm." -''Snakes '''Hayashihara Aiko '(林原愛幸, Aiko Hayashihara) is a Shinigami of Japanese descent and a current Co-Lieutenant of the 2nd Division. Her position also puts her as the head of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō. Before being hand-picked by Tachibana Jun to be her lieutenant, Aiko was the 4th Seat of the 5th Division. Her partner is Tetsutenki Daisuke. Appearance Aiko is a tall, willowy Shinigami of Japanese descent. She has long, slender limbs and a thin build with slight musculature and a medium complexion. Her strength is concealed by her lanky build, and she has a difficult time putting on muscle no matter how much she trains. Aiko is mostly unmarked, however she has two strange scars on each biceps that look like her arms had at one point been severed and reattached. Aiko has a flat profile and a circular face with a rounded, thin nose, rather thin lips, and high cheekbones. Aiko's eyes are a light, almost hazel brown, and slightly wide-set. Aiko also has a light spattering of freckles across her nose. Her hair is long, straight, and reaches the small of her back, and she wears it in a loose ponytail (tied near the bottom of her hair instead of by her head). Her hair is layered and her somewhat messily cut bangs frame her face. Aiko's ears are triple-pierced, and she wears three silver studs in each, as well as a matching silver stud in her tongue. The only modification Aiko has made to her uniform is altering her sleeves, worn rolled up and pinned above her elbows. Other than that, she wears a mostly unmodified shihakusho, and her lieutenant's badge is worn on a white band around her right upper arm. As the official head of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, Aiko also wears a dark tan obi, as well as a dark tan facemask that she normally wears just as a scarf. She will wear it to cover her mout and nose when on official Detention Unit duty. Personality Aiko, in contrast to her superior officers, is mellow and down-to-earth. She is somewhat soft-spoken and serious, but knows how to have fun, often letting loose with the rest of her division on the weekend. It takes quite a lot to provoke her into anger or annoyance, and she brushes off lewd jokes and comments with ease. She is quietly friendly and easy to get along with. In fact, having worked with the eccentric Captain Tachibana and poorly tempered Captain Altajin for over a hundred years has made Aiko one of the most patient, well-tempered people in the Gotei 10. She is generally the one Jun sends to work with the more testy captains when something is needed. Aiko is serious about her work and is highly organized, and always gets paperwork and other duties done on time. Her department is very efficient, although Aiko has the bad habit of trying to do everyone else's work for them. She's confident in her own work, and has a difficult time delegating tasks to others as she doesn't trust they will get done as well. She also takes her training very seriously, and holds many of the division records on the obstacle courses. She used to train and work constantly, only taking breaks on the weekends, and Jun literally had to force her to find a different pastime other than combat so she didn't over-train herself. Aiko is extremely intelligent and organized, and her captain often comes to her for tactical advice. She enjoys having intelligent conversations about anything from theories to politics, and also secretly enjoys debating and winning arguments (often easily). She has an excellent memory, and knows every single person in her division by name. History Under construction Equipment Notebook and Permanent Markers: Aiko carries a small notebook and a pen for taking notes on her Captain's ideas, or division member's suggestions, or just random doodling. She also carries a permanent-ink pen that should probably be taken away from her, as she doodles on random objects when bored. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Hohō Master: Hakuda Expert: Kidō Expert: Agility and Flexibility: Endurance: Tactical Genius: Political Intelligence: Weaknesses: Zanjutsu: ' '''Physical Strength: ' 'Lower then Average Spiritual Pressure: ' '''Micromanagement: Zanpakuto Shin (心, Heart), is Aikos's Zanpakuto, a kido type. In its sealed form Shin appears as a 23' katana with a plain silver blade. The handle is wrapped in deep red cloth with pale blue rayskin, and the handguard is a pale silver, shaped like a circle with five same-sized holes punched through it. Its sheath is red with pale blue, vein-like markings all along its length. Aiko wears her Zanpakuto tucked into the left side of her obi. Spirit: Shin appears as a 6' tall man wearing a black suit with an open jacket and a plain white collared shirt. His hands are the only skin that can be seen, and are heavily scarred. He wears a plain red mask, the only adornment being slits for his eyes. He has shaggy blonde hair poking up behind the mask. Shin is a soft-spoken, quiet individual, similar to his master. However, he seems almost detached from everything, and very dispassionate. He really only seems to care about Aiko, and often makes off-handed remarks about the deaths of her division members. He has an extremely dark sense of humor, and seems to enjoy spilling blood. Inner World: Aiko's inner world consists of a huge, decrepit office building. The walls are disgusting and discarded items litter the floor. It appears as though it was suddenly evacuated, and everything inside had been left untouched for years. *'Shikai:' Shin's command is Watashi no teki no niku o ajiwau (私の敵の肉を味わう聞こえる, Taste the Flesh of my Enemies). To call upon her Shikai, Aiko must draw her own blood to release Shin, often just poking herself with the tip. She then holds up the blade, and as the blood runs down it she states the release command. After that, the blade begins to turn a deep red color, shortens and thickens into a twelve-inch bowie-like knife. Thin, blue venous designs crawl up the length of the blade, and pulsate like a heartbeat. : Shikai special ability: Shin's kido-based abilities are similar to the healing arts; however used in a way more fit for torture than medicine. :*'Gaishō' (外傷, Trauma): Shin has the ability to cut off body parts of its victims without actually causing permanent damage. When Shin removes a body part, it hurts like normal but doesn't bleed. The victim will suffer all the psychological and physical trauma of losing a limb without actually bleeding. Aiko can also use this to actually remove internal body parts as opposed to limbs. Body parts will re-attach as soon as Shin is sealed, but the psychological damage doesn't go away. Quotes Trivia *Aiko's Zanpakuto spirit and powers are a tribute to the character Shin from the manga Dorohedoro. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Shinigami Category:2nd Division Category:Females